


Haven't Had Enough.

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Has A Wing Kink, Agressiveness, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dark Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Half Angel Half Vampire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Blood, Angel Blood Addiction, Angel Blood Kink, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Complicated Vampire-Angel Stuff that happens when they find their soulmate, Dark Sam is my favourite, Dark everything because I can, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Drinking Angel Blood, Fang Admiration, Fangplay, Gabe can stay the way he is, Gen, Half Angel Half Vampire means Alpha Vampire, Hidden Serial Killer Sam :p, I don't know how I paired her with Luci, I don't know how this happened, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, OC has a wing kink, Only the angels are dark, Possesiveness, Sam Has A Wing Kink, So Dark Sam it is, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Well Luci and Michael were already dark, Wing Kink, considering how much I love Gabe, so basically Dark!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Darcie Madrix, where have you heard that name before? Big time mafia boss? Nope. Some massive CEO of a successful company? Nope. She's just your small town, sport loving, cocky little shit by day...</p><p>So how the hell does she know four angels from Heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel would have expected vampires, something supernatural, _anything._ Not to see Dean and Sam drag a familiar looking face out.

 

"Charlotte!" He shouted, which caught the Winchesters attention.

 

"You know her Cas?" Dean looked at Castiel for answers. You know, since Cas was always straight to the point.

 

"I freaking hate you all." Charlotte groaned, eyes squeezed shut in annoyance.

 

"Char, little bug, hey." Castiel said, kneeling down in front of Charlotte, flinching back when Charlotte's eyes opened red, before the colour washed away weirdly.

 

"Castiel. Fancy seeing you here." She smirked, wincing as her head tilted roughly to the side. "How's Luci?" She chuckled, arms being gripped by Dean and Sam. "Michael and Gabe doing?

 

"Cas, who is she?" Dean growled.

 

"Awe Cas, I'm wounded, Samsquatch and Deancester don't know me?" She fake pouted before coughing, blood splattering onto the gravel in front of her.

 

"Cas... Who. Is. She?" Dean snarled.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you let go of our sister asshat." A familiar sing-song voice said from behind the brothers.

 

"Gabriel! Finally someone who actually does something ' _fun'."_ Charlotte tilted her head back as far as she could go to see Michael, Adam and Gabriel and.... Lucifer.

 

Now there were some okay memories, did she ever mention to Cas that Luci and her never got along that well because really they never did, maybe it was because she was a mini Gabe, or a vampire, or an Alpha Vampire.

 

"Let our sister go Winchesters." Michael said darkly, glancing at Charlotte. When Dean and Sam didn't respond to the heavy silence, Michael sighed. "Adam baby, see if you can get your brothers to let go of Charlotte." Michael pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Adam's mouth.


	2. Lucifer & Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU DON'T JUST LASH OUT AT HER LUCIFER!!" Michael shouted into the bloodied face of his brother. Lucifer flinched back at Michaels tone and volume. "RULE NUMBER ONE; NO LASHING OUT AT CHARLOTTE!" He raised a fist to strike him, but held back, lowering his fist and taking a deep breath. "You take it out on me, on Gabe, on Cas, but never her. That was our only rule Lucifer."

> "Let our sister go Winchesters." Michael said darkly, glancing at Charlotte. When Dean and Sam didn't respond to the heavy silence, Michael sighed. "Adam baby, see if you can get your brothers to let go of Charlotte." Michael pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Adam's mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

"Your sister?" Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief. Said angel was smirking at his brothers, specifically Lucifer. Other said angel was glaring viciously at the Winchester brothers.

 

"Yes our sister. Dean." Castiel said, bored by the conversation. 

 

"Now if you please." Lucifer snarled. He'd lost the calm, carefree composure he'd usually worn.

 

Gabriel always remembered Lucifer was protective over Charlotte. ' _Let's see if Luci can hold his composure for a few more minutes, I don't think Cas and I would appreciate him tearing our crushes to shreds at the moment.'_ He thought with a smirk, noticing out of the corner of his eye Michael putting a hand on Lucifer's bicep, fingers curling, holding him back.

 

"You know  _brothers_ I'd appreciate it if you got them to let go sooner, I'm starting to bruise!" Charlotte called out, fingers twitching, eyes trained on Lucifer.

 

"Of course  _darling sister."_ Lucifer said, stepping forward, shaking off Michael's hand and kneeling down in front of Charlotte ignoring the brothers glances.

 

Castiel cocked his head to side as if he was listening to an angel radio, so did Michael, Gabriel and Charlotte.

 

Dean and Sam just glanced at each other, asking each other silently.  _'What the hell did we just get into?'_ Releasing Charlotte from their grasps, letting her fall into Lucifers arms.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sexual tension was driving Gabriel mad. Yes do ignore the fact the same brother you're ignoring, had  recently got the Winchesters to let you go, alive. Also pointing out said brother is now raging in his hotel room, thank God he'd manage to get the penthouse, throwing things like a child.

 

"Darling, I think you sent Luci into a godzilla mode again, and you can talk him out of going to murder people." Castiel shouted into the kitchen of the penthouse, where Charlotte was sitting with Michael and Adam, the two were unceremoniously making out on the countertop, with Charlotte snapping photos. 

 

Charlotte put her phone down next to the couple, glancing out of the kitchen to Castiel, then to the hallway to Lucifers room, before nodding. She strode out, down to Lucifers room, flinching when another crash resonated from inside the room.

 

"Luci?" She knocked on the door carefully.

 

Lucifer stopped moving as he heard Charlotte's voice from outside the door.

 

"What do you want Charlotte, you know you shouldn't be talking to me?" He asked angrily through the door.

 

"Well I'm here Luci... Let me in?" She asked, voice growing soft.

 

Shit! He never could turn her down could he. Even if she had pissed him off in the first place. He always hated that he couldn't distance himself from her. Michael distanced himself from him, that took care of that. Gabriel always hung around because someone needed to keep him in check. Castiel left to follow that human around like a puppy, and Charlotte, she came and went as she pleased.... but she never left him alone.

 

"Yeah, the door isn't locked Charlotte."

 

She came in, looking at the mess he'd made, shattered mirror, broken chair in the side. She carefully made her way through the destruction, picking through the mess, stopping directly in front of Lucifer.

 

Lucifer was tired, exhausted, stressed, but they all were. They'd all done stupid things that drained themselves and had put themselves in danger, hence how she ended up earlier in the night with her encounter with the Winchester brothers. 

 

"You haven't been resting." She said almost scoldingly, fingers trailing down his cheek. The gesture reminded him of older times. Comfort and happiness, before they started wars and caused mischief... before Charlotte grew up.

 

"Angels don't need rest." He replied, leaning into the touch slightly.

 

"But you do, you always tire your Grace out by doing stupid things, like tracking Gabriel, Michael, Cas and I all at once. While watching your own back. So you end up being all tired out." She tapped his nose affectionately.

 

"I don't need rest!" He pushed her away. This is what he hated. When she tried to care about him.

 

"Luci-" She began, reaching a hand out.

 

"Get the hell out! LEAVE!" He screamed, anger and frustration poured into the demand, he picked up the nearest object that had some weight, which was a vase, and threw it at her. She dodged out of the way, eyes wide in fear, she'd never experienced Lucifer lash out at her. She backed out of the room fearfully, before leaving, hands trembling, grabbing her phone off the kitchen counter, looking up only to see the rest of the penthouse's occupants, Castiel, Michael, Adam, Gabriel, Dean and Sam look at her with questioning eyes.

  
Castiel stepped forward, concerned, stopped by the raise of her hand. "He lashed out at me." She told him. "I'll be out, if you need me, send Gabriel to get me," She glanced at the angel whose eyes were flitting back and forth between her and Sam. "Or not actually, Mikey will know where I've gone if I'm not back by sunrise." She backed out of the door before taking off through the corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"YOU DON'T JUST LASH OUT AT HER LUCIFER!!" Michael shouted into the bloodied face of his brother. Lucifer flinched back at Michaels tone and volume. "RULE NUMBER ONE; NO LASHING OUT AT CHARLOTTE!" He raised a fist to strike him, but held back, lowering his fist and taking a deep breath. "You take it out on me, on Gabe, on Cas, but never her. That was our _only_ rule Lucifer."

 

"Maybe if I wasn't the first brother too lash out at her then she wouldn't be afraid of us!" He roared, anger bubbling inside him.

 

Michael growled animalistically at Lucifer, eyes glowing. Gabriel grabbed his arm and tugged,  _hard._ Stopping Michael from attacking Lucifer.

 

"Yes I lashed out at her," He admitted tiredly. "I couldn't handle the weight of being the oldest angel, Lucifer. I had to look after you, then Gabe, then Cas and then Charlotte, it didn't occur to anyone that maybe I couldn't raise four kids on my own. I was struggling, I already had my plate full. No one else was there and she came waltzing into the room all sad and depressed and screaming on about  _you!_  I snapped and I took it out on her. I beat her over and over until she wasn't even screaming anymore, she was whimpering and crying for her _'big brother Lucifer'_ to find her and save her. Naturally you weren't around and she thought you abandoned her." Michael sat down on the armchair next to where Lucifer was seated in a old wooden chair with a sigh, putting his head in his hands.

 

"We had the rule for a reason." Gabriel said, not having any input to the discussion since Castiel dragged Lucifer out of his room by the collar and beat his face in. "She was never as strong as we are, if we didn't hold back, we would've killed her."

 

"You aren't the only brother to carry the burden Lucifer, we all could kill her if we weren't careful, even Adam could kill her, if he had the right moment." Castiel knelt next to Lucifer.

 

"I know Cas, I know... I just can't distance myself from her, not now, not after all we've been through... as a family." Lucifer murmured. "She's my world. My other half and I have to stay away from her." 

 

"Shit Lucifer, I knew you had it bad, just not this bad." Gabriel gave a low whistle, looking at Lucifer sympathetically.

 

"Yeah well this sucks."

 

* * *

 

 

 

_'He wouldn't stop hitting her. Each kick made her body shudder, bones cracking under the weight of the blows, ribs snapping, silent gasps and whimpers coming from her mouth in desperation. "Luci..." She whimpered. Michael continuously rained down blows against her body, some glancing off the top of her head, some catching her cheek, pulling screams from her lungs.'_

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I told you what I was, would you be scared of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit language & Murder.

 

> _"Shit Lucifer, I knew you had it bad, just not this bad." Gabriel gave a low whistle, looking at Lucifer sympathetically._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Yeah well this sucks."_
> 
> * * *

 

* * *

 

"Honestly I wasn't expecting that." Gabriel said, dropping himself onto the sofa next to Sam.

 

"I don't think anyone was." Sam said, looking at Gabriel, head tilted.

 

"She's half angel you know, that's why Michael wanted to look after her." Gabriel explained. "Female Alpha Vampires are rare as it is, but it's pretty much impossible to find one that's a half angel as well."

 

"But Michael said-" Sam cut himself off.

 

"He did. I know it's hard to believe it, but he raised us. All of us. He couldn't control her though, she was, _still is,_ freakishly unstable, uncontrollable, like Lucifer, like half her heart was evil. " Gabriel looked at Michael, Lucifer and Castiel sitting on the other sofa together, quietly conversing with hushed whispers, an occasional sigh from Lucifer and Michael.

 

"Is she really your sister?" Sam asked, sitting up and turning to face Gabriel, fingers wrapped around his ankle anxiously.

 

"No, pretty awkward then since- well because of Lucifer and her... She likes him too, it was obvious, it was always 'big brother Luci this' or 'big brother Luci that'. It was fascination, admiration and pure love.." The trickster shook his head. "And who says the devil and his minions can't love."

 

"I think everyone can love." Sam uttered quietly.

 

"Love is a really big thing Samsquatch, some people aren't ready for it. Are you sure everyone can?" Gabriel turned his attention directly to Sam. "Do you like anybody?" He asked teasingly.

 

Sam internally flinched, okay so maybe he did like someone, not that Gabriel needed to know who that was. Because he'd never hear the end of it. So maybe he did like the archangel a little bit. Maybe he did like the way he called him a different nickname almost every day, had a piece of candy in his mouth, lips wrapped around a lollipop.

 

"You're thinking about her aren't you!" Gabriel said excitedly, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. 

 

Sam visibly flinched at the use of 'her'. "Ha, ugh yeah I was thinking about him." He chuckled somewhat nonchalantly.

 

"Oooh! Sammy has a crush on a guy!!" Gabriel cheered in a loud sing-song voice. Bouncing in his seat excitedly like a puppy.

 

"Shut up Gabriel!" Sam hissed, getting off the sofa, leaving the room and Gabriel shocked, staring after him.

 

"What did I say wrong?" He asked empty air, his brothers looking at him sympathetically.

 

* * *

 

 

"I think I'm falling for him. I can't help it... his singing's too good!" Sam exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

"Seriously?" Dean was sitting opposite him, backwards on a chair, sending him a look of disbelief.

 

Sam nodded, face screwed up in annoyance. 

 

"You can't!" Dean proclaimed.

 

"He's very persuasive Dean." Sam exhaled nervously, covering his face with his hands. "Very and I don't know what to do."

 

"Remember TV land? Remember how he lied to us?" Dean asked him angrily. "He's an angel, we can't trust them! We can't fall for them!" 

 

"Does that apply to you and Adam as well?" Sam retorted.

 

Dean froze. "I'm not falling for an angel." He growled. "And I have no control of what Adam and Michael do behind closed doors."

 

"Then why the hell are you trying to control me for?" Sam shouted at him.

 

"Because you're my brother and I want to protect you!" Dean screamed, his voice raised.

 

"I don't need protecting anymore Dean!" He yelled back.

 

"Yes you do because I don't trust that bastard of an angel near you!" Dean screeched.

 

"You have no idea what it's like because you don't know how to love!" Sam screeched back, matching Dean's volume, he was pretty sure the angels in the penthouse could hear them arguing now but he didn't care.

 

"Sammy you don't mean that." Dean said, wounded.

 

"You lost the right to call me Sammy." Sam growled. "I'll be out Dean, don't come looking for me." Sam stormed out, leaving his phone on his bed, Dean scrambling after him. Gabriel stood up as Sam stormed towards the door, reaching.

 

"Don't even!" Sam snapped at him before stalking out of the penthouse.

 

"Well I just fucked up." Dean said quietly, breaking the silence.

 

"You fucking think!" Gabriel growled.

 

 

* * *

 

Sam hated being controlled, being told what to do, he'd hated it from the day dad treated Dean like the ideal son and he was just a fuck up. The second son was always the fuck up because the first one was always the one they wanted. It was the same with every family. Was it always like this? Did Dean always control him and his choices. Sure he made his own choices when Dean wasn't around and yeah Dean didn't know about them, but he was pretty damn sure Castiel read his mind and knew.

 

His hands itched, he wanted a fight, he needed to see blood around him, on him, on someone who would become his victim, and maybe he could have an accomplice this time. He thought to himself, spotting Charlotte across the road, standing under a streetlight.

 

"Charlotte!" He called from across the road, waving to catch her attention. She looked up and gave him a wide grin, as if she knew what he was planning in his mind. He jogged across the road, watching for cars, joining her under the spot of light.

 

"Did they send you out after me Sam?" She asked, gazing at him.

 

"No, Dean and I got into a screaming match." He explained.

 

"I never liked your brother." She said nonchalantly.

 

Sam didn't know how to react, sure he loved Dean, but he got a bit too controlling at times, and it was suffocating. 

 

"And yes, I know you love him, I know he's not that bad and he's your brother." She added. "He's like Michael, he gets too controlling and he doesn't let you do what you want. I'm the youngest Sam, I know what it's like to feel the itch of destruction once it got under your skin, what drives you to do the things you do."

 

His fingers twitched at the mention of his secret past time. "How do you know about it?" He asked. She just smiled and laughed.

 

"What? You don't think I got blood hunting when I get into fights with Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel? They can't stop me from following my instincts without hurting me too badly." She smiled at him. "Now let's say we go blood hunting? You in?" She extended her hand to Sam.

 

He looked her in the eye and grasped it, mirroring her grin. "I think I'll enjoy this."

 

* * *

 

 

There was no way this little escapade was going to float past Michael without any recognition, the MO's there, but really with Sam's input the murder did change quite a bit. Instead of splitting the victims skull like Sam usually did, Charlotte drained him of some of his blood and let Sam do whatever the hell he wanted to the body, mutilating the body to the stage of it being unrecognizable, letting what was left soak through the pants of Sams jeans. The end result didn't even look human.

 

Their victim was 27 year old Jorah Nately, what kind of name was that? He work as a lawyer in Manhattan and had a wife and three children. Well he also was cheating on his wife with some random whore down the road, maybe she'll deal with her later.

 

"Michael's going to know I had something to do with this...and since I'm not covered in blood I'm going to buy you a new pair of jeans." Charlotte said to Sam, wandering to a nearby store and buying a pair of jeans. Sam watched her through the window as she flirted with the cashier, paid, probably gave him a fake number and waltzed out of the shop with a pair of designer Diesel jeans.

 

"Go get changed in the alley or something, make the jeans look a bit scruffy." She ordered, tossing the jeans at Sam.

 

He came back without his old jeans, looking down at his phone as he was walking. 

 

"Castiel says Michael's raging back at the penthouse, does he have some sort of tracker on you?" He asked.

 

"He keeps an eye on me from time to time, but he won't be able to see you if you're within a 5-mile radius of me. Perks of being half angel." She chuckled. "Let off enough steam yet? Or do you want to stay out more?"

 

"I reckon I could face Dean now." Sam clucked his tongue, staring hard at the next text he got.

 

They started walking back in the direction of the penthouse. Sam checking his phone as texts rained in from Castiel, Gabriel and Dean.

 

"You know Gabriel means well." She said suddenly.

 

"What?"

 

"He likes you, he cares about you. I'd go as far to say he loves you." She said as if it wasn't a big deal. 

 

"He does?" Sam asked in surprise.

 

"Of course he does. First thing he told me, I quote, to  _'stay away from Samsquatch, he's mine'_ was a big giveaway you know. I didn't mind really, I didn't want to go around chasing you either." She told him.

 

"Are you trying to set me up with your brother?" Sam asked.

 

"Yeah." She nodded. "It'd be nice to see him happy again." 

 

"Yes I do like your brother." He admitted with a shy smile.

 

"Good." 

 

They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the penthouse, taking the elevator up to their floor. Charlotte didn't even get the door open before Michael was in front of her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the penthouse angrily, leaving Sam outside in shock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Sam and Dean's dialogue comes from this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAspd-wqtU0


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy fuck Michael chill out!" She cried out as he sat her down on the sofa roughly.

 

"You really had to go on a fucking blood hunt didn't you?" He scolded her angrily, snarling.

 

Sam sat down on the other side of the room with Dean, Adam and Castiel, while Lucifer and Gabriel were behind sofa, incase they had to move to Charlotte's defence.

 

"In my defence I don't need you monitoring my every move when I'm pissed off Michael. It tends to make things worse." She crossed her arms in annoyance, glaring up at the archangel from the sofa.

 

"Makes things worse? You want to see worse! How bout if I left you just like your parents did!" He shouted at her. "I wouldn't bail you out of anywhere! You want that!"

 

'Never provoke a wounded animal or you get bitten.' Ever heard of that saying? Well that was what was running through Dean's head as he saw Charlotte move freakishly fast, lunging at Michael before anyone realised, and she bit his neck...  _hard._

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't feel the pain until he felt someone being pulled of him, then the pain registered with his nervous system. His neck was screaming, his body was screaming as Charlotte drank his blood, body protesting against what was happening. The nails on her right hand scratching down the side of his face, drawing blood, teeth in his skin.

 

"Charlotte let him go!" He could hear Lucifers shouting far away, like his ears were muffled.

 

Charlotte was dragged of him with difficulty, Lucifer wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her back, winching at her snarls and hisses.

 

Michael stood dazed, swaying slightly from side to side, blood still flowing from his neck, the wound not healing as fast as the other would like it to. 

 

"Charlotte calm down!" Lucifer pulled her away.

 

Gabriel and Adam rushed to Michaels side, steadying him on his feet. Leading him away to the kitchen, away from Charlotte.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Lucifer asked, looking at Charlotte with something akin to pity in his eyes. Charlotte flinched at the expression, looking away, refusing to look at Lucifer, refusing to acknowledge the disappointment that showed on his face. She never attacked her family before... and she'd just attacked Michael, just drank his blood. She felt Lucifer wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly, hand carding through her hair.

 

"I don't know." She murmured.

 

Gabriel came back into the room, Michael and Adam following behind, Michael looking tired and somewhat forgiving.

 

"Char?" He asked tiredly, making her pull away from Lucifer to look at him apologies pouring from her mouth, her voice cracking and on the verge of tears. "Stop." He said kindly, holding his arms out for her.

 

Gabriel placed his each one of his hands on Dean and Sam's shoulders, hinting to leave the three alone, Adam following obediently behind them to Dean's room.

 

Charlotte let herself fall into the embrace, Michael whispering gently to her.

 

"I'm sorry Mikey.." She buried her head into his shirt, arms gripping him tightly. "I'm really sorry." She mumbled into his shirt, shoulders shaking slightly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What's going on?" Adam asked fearfully.

 

"Michael, Charlotte and Lucifer are gonna spend the night together in Michael's room, will you be okay with that Adam?" Gabriel said seriously, surprising the brothers, they'd never seen Gabriel so serious.

 

When Adam nodded in agreement, Gabriel turned to Sam and Dean, "You guys can stay in my room, Adam has his own room, I'll be on the couch when they go in. No one disturbs them the entire night, no one tries waking them up tomorrow morning." He ordered. 

 

"Is Charlotte going through the phase again?" Adam asked, rummaging through one of Gabriels drawers, pulling out a small bottle label 'Charlotte's pills'. "Because then she needs these." He said to Gabriel.

 

"Yeah, you want to go give them to her or you want me to?" Gabriel asked.

 

"I'll do it." Adam offered. Gabriel nodded to the youngest brother and turned his attention to Sam and Dean. 

 

"Lucifer and Charlotte have to sort this out, Michael has to be there because Charlotte drank his blood." Gabriel explained.

 

"Why?" Was all Sam asked.

 

"Lucifer's her soulmate. By drinking Michaels blood, she's gained a part of Lucifer without putting him at risk, which is what she has to do." Gabriel explained. "But it's a risk to herself because Michael's an archangel and he has Adam. Usually she just drinks Lucifer's blood, but she might develop an addiction; to angel blood, to Lucifers blood. She still has that risk unless they sort it out."

 

"So basically..." Dean began.

 

"So basically she will never be able to live away from Lucifer." Gabriel finished.

 

"She at least has someone who loves her." Sam commented.

 

"Everyone has someone Sam." The trickster answered. "They just need to know where to look. Adam looked and he found Michael, you're brother may be looking in the wrong direction, but he has Castiel, Charlotte fought her inner needs for years before looking for Lucifer. And you... they're standing right in front of you and you're ignoring that."

 

"Gabe..." Sam looked at Gabriel with a small smile on his face. 

 

"Yeah Sammy." Gabriel like that look on Sam's face, it made him look content with life. 

 

"I'm not ignoring you. I see you and I've found you." He reached over to the angel, pulling him close.

 

"Oh hell." Dean muttered, turning away allowing privacy.

 

"I'm glad you found me." Gabriel whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Well we all know what happened after that.


End file.
